tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Carl The Llama
Omgdeadpeople 22:33, April 15, 2012 (UTC)he's like an eel dipped in grease Cameo Are you free tomorrow? Heather will cameo tomorrow. All you need to do is make her steal the prize money and pass by a cave so she can be the one to see the Monster. Anything else you can do! CodyDuncanFan97 00:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 ok sure What time zone EST or PST because I live in the PST. Are you ready for the cameo? Heather will steal the case when they get to the top of the cliff. CodyDuncanFan97 23:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 due are you a guy or a girl (guessing girl) Yup imma girl NEW CHALLENGE :D The neext challenge for Wrath will be Friday the 13th. aka tomorrow! (8:00 EST, 5:00 PST, 4:00 CST)! ~~CodyDuncanFan97 McKay- OMGD Hey Join my New camp Total drama heros vs villians k thx Hey alliance in Total drama villians vs heros? Secret one? With three votes combined that will be good. ok . Please meet me on the chat dude: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 01:18, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Please meet me on the chat dude, please: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 01:20, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Dude! I'm on again! Come back!: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 22:54, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Please come back! I'm on again!: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 22:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Please come to the chat dude: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 21:31, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Dude, please come to the chat. please: http://www.tengaged.com/group/3689 Survivor321 21:35, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Dude, please meet mwah on the chat. please: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 14:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The first challenge is up for Total Drama Aftermath--Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 23:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I've been playing Sandra in Dra!, but since I felt bad for you, I've been playing Jay, also. I don't know who signed up to play Jay, but that's the nickname I go by on the FF wiki, so since the one who signed up isn't playing him, I decided to fill in. Dra has informed me that I won't be doing that in future, (1) because it's unfair to me, and (2) because whomever signed up as Jay should be playing him. Maybe your team should vote him out since I don't think he's done anything, and I won't help your team win, since I'm playing the leader of my own team. I just felt bad for you, since you were the only member of your team playing for quite a while today. ;( JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Identity Theft Hey, have you been playing on Total Drama: Wrath of Wawanakwa recently? I think someone has been using her. Please tell me! CodyDuncanFan97 00:05, April 26, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 You don't need to apologize to me, Roadeo! I just wanted you to not be alone in the game, and to have fun. :) I'm really sorry you're being voted out! That SO isn't fair, since you were the main participant in this latest challenge. ;( I hope you have fun watching, and hopefully playing in another camp. It's been fun getting to know you! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:36, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay CodyDuncanFan97 01:02, April 26, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Thanks for signing my friends list! I'm honored! :D Playing with you on Dra was great, too. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC)